Christa's Problems
by Pieree
Summary: Ditinggal kakaknya kerja ke luar kota membuat Christa harus pindah ke kosan dekat sekolah. Di sana dia punya teman baru sih... tapi yang ini galak banget. Jadi gimana dong? Jean/Christa. R&R?
1. Hari Pertama

**summary**

**Ditinggal kakaknya kerja ke luar kota membuat Christa harus pindah ke kosan dekat sekolah. Di sana dia punya teman baru sih... tapi yang ini galak banget. Jadi gimana dong?**

.

.

Hai, namaku Christa Renz.

Saat ini aku berada di bangku kelas sebelas Sina Maria _High School _yang berada di kota Trost. Banyak yang terbiasa memanggilku langsung dengan nama kecil. Christ atau Christa, contohnya. Untungnya julukanku tidak dibuat macam-macam seperti jaman aku masih SMP. Soalnya dulu aku sering dipanggil si Kecil sih.

Oke, abaikan hal tadi dan kembali ke permasalahan utama. Selamat menikmati ceritaku...

.

.

.

**CHRISTA'S PROBLEMS**

**Shingekyo by Isayama Hajime**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Jean Kirstein****—Ch**rista Renz)

.

.

**one of ...**

-hari pertama-

.

.

Kala matahari baru menampakkan dirinya dari ufuk timur, Christa masih tertidur di kasur kamar pribadinya yang simpel. Dari segala tata letak perabotan, suhu AC yang menyala serta tingkat keempukan bantal dan guling, menurut Christa pribadi, itulah tempat ternyaman di dunia.

Meski belasan tahun telah terlewat, ruangan ini masih tetap terjaga dan rapi. Yah, walau kadang yang berperan banyak untuk menjaga kebersihan kamar adalah Kakak yang bernama Reiner Renz. Christa—selaku anak bungsu yang paling kecil—hanya bisa memberantaki dan mengotori seisi kamar hihi.

Perlahan, Christa yang sekarang masih tertidur memutar tubuh ke samping. Mencari posisi yang enak untuk tiduran. Tapi sepertinya perutnya barusan meniban sesuatu yang berbentuk kotak. Christa membuka salah satu kelopak matanya dan mencoba menyingkirkan benda—yang ternyata adalah ponsel—tersebut. Namun belum sempat dia membangkitkan tubuh, tenaganya sudah kembali habis dan ia kembali terlelap.

Ah, untuk apa juga bangun pagi-pagi hanya karena itu?—pikirnya. Ini kan hari Sabtu...

.

.

**chris-ta****—**s—pro-blems—pi-e-ree

.

.

Reiner yang berada di dapur sedang disibukkan oleh kegiatan masak-memasaknya. Ia sedang buru-buru. Bos kerjanya bisa marah kalau sampai jam sepuluh nanti ia tidak ada di kantor.

Tapi ketika ia baru saja menaruh telur mata sapi di piring dan sadar bahwa ini sudah jam setengah delapan, ia terbelalak dan segera berteriak kencang.

"Christaa! Ayo bangun!"

Selama beberapa detik ia terdiam dan tak ada jawaban, pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun itu mendatangi kamar sang adik—tak lupa dengan celemek dan juga spatula yang masih digenggamannya.

"Hei, Christ, bangun dong."

Si Mungil yang masih di kasur tetap tak bergerak. Mengeluarkan lenguhan atau gumaman pun tidak. Pria bersurai pirang itu segera menggoyangkan bahu Christa dan mengulangi kalimat-kalimat yang sebelumnya ia teriakan.

Adiknya yang masih berusia tujuh belas tahun ini memang paling susah kalau disuruh bangun pagi. Persis seperti anak TK.

Di panggilan kelima akhirnya Christa membuka kelopak mata dengan susah payah.

"Kenapa, Kak?" Ia menyipit heran. "Hari libur kok akunya disuruh bangun sepagi ini?"

Reiner mengusap wajahnya, lelah. "Kau lupa ya kalau Kakak mau pindah kerja ke daerah Shiganshina?"

"Ingat kok. Makanya Kakak juga memindahkanku ke kosan dekat sekolah, kan?" Bersama gumaman parau, Christa mencoba membuat posisinya menjadi terduduk. Tangannya mengusap mata. "Aku sudah mengemasi barang sejak kemarin. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja mandi." Reiner melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kakak harus ke tempat bos untuk persiapan pindah kantor. Kita sudah tidak bisa lama-lama di rumah."

"Ah, iya, ya..." Gadis bertubuh ala anak SMP itu beranjak dari ranjang. "Aku makan dulu..."

Christa baru ingat rencananya di Sabtu ini bersama Reiner Renz, kakak sulungnya. Berhubung ia akan kerja di luar kota—bersama grup kantornya—Reiner sengaja mengirim Christa ke kosan. Jadi rumah mereka yang luas ini bisa disewakan ke keluarga lain yang sudah lama menginginkannya.

Dan kalau ditanya 'di mana kedua orangtua mereka?' maka jawabannya adalah: sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Mereka berdua yatim piatu. Bedanya mereka sudah bisa menyanggupi kebutuhan untuk hidup—berkat kakaknya yang telah bekerja sejak usia muda.

.

.

**chris-ta****—**s—pro-blems—pi-e-ree

.

.

Tepat di jam sembilan, Christa dan Reiner telah sampai ke calon kosan yang akan ditempati si Bungsu. Rumah kecil nan sederhana yang unik, ornamen dan _furniture_ yang ada di dalamnya pun bagus dan indah. Entahlah, Christa sampai bingung harus berkomentar apa—dia sangat menyukai rumah itu.

"Waah! Kereen~!" Christa berseru senang. "Kak Reiner, di mana kamarku? Aku mau beres-beres!" Dia—yang pagi ini mengenakan _dress_ santai berwarna biru pastel—mulai berlari kegirangan ke sana-ke mari. Tangannya terus menarik koper.

Reiner menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah adiknya suka.

"Christ, pelankan suara langkahmu. Jangan terlalu berisik. Yang tinggal di sini bukan cuma kamu saja." Ingatnya, lalu ia menunjuk sebuah pintu yang bernomor 5. Tepat di tengah kamar nomor 4 dan toilet khusus lelaki.

Untuk sekedar informasi, kosan ini mempunyai delapan ruangan. enam untuk kamar yang disewakan, serta dua untuk toilet—satu cowok dan satu cewek. Selebihnya ada ruang tengah, dapur dan ruang cuci (di bagian belakang) yang bisa digunakan bersama-sama.

"Kata yang punya kosan, ada lima kamar yang udah terisi—termasuk kamarmu. Setiap kamar berpenghuni satu orang, jadi total semuanya dua perempuan dan tiga lelaki." Reiner menjelaskan sambil menyusul adiknya yang telah masuk ke kamar. Ternyata Christa sedang sibuk meloncati kasur barunya yang jauh lebih empuk dibandingkan kamarnya yang kemarin.

Reiner cuma geleng-geleng kepala.

"Sini, Kakak mau bicara sebentar. Duduk dulu di sampingku." Katanya sambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Christa yang masih riang itu menempati _space_ di sebelahnya.

"Apa, Kak?"

"Kakak tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama di sini. Mau kerja." Katanya sambil memeluk keluarga semata wayangnya. "Baik-baik ya di kosan. Kakak cuma bisa datang kira-kira sebulan sekali."

"Iya, tenang saja." Christa mengangguk dan balas memeluk Reiner. "Aku akan merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Katanya. Lalu ia berdiri. "Nah, kalau begitu, segeralah rapikan kamar. Nanti kalau sudah selesai, kau antarkan kue-kue ini ke kamar tetangga. Setidaknya kue ini bisa membantumu berkenalan dan berteman dengan mereka semua." Reiner menaruh sebuah kantung plastik berisi beberapa kotak _brownies_ cokelat. "Jangan kau makan sendiri."

Christa menggembungkan pipi. Reiner terkekeh dan mengusap pelan kepalanya. "Uang untuk kebutuhan akan kutransfer ke rekeningmu tiap tanggal 10. Jangan sungkan minta jika kekurangan uang."

"Okee."

Merasa tak ada hal yang perlu dikatakan lagi ke Christa, Reiner pamit untuk pergi.

.

.

**chris-ta****—**s—pro-blems—pi-e-ree

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam membereskan beberapa perabotan sederhana (seperti baju, buku, alat mandi, dan lainnya) ke dalam kamar barunya, Christa membaringkan tubuh sejenak di atas kasur. Kedua kakinya yang tergantung bergoyang pelan.

"Hh, capek... mungkin mengantarkan kuenya nanti saja..."

Ia memandangi langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih polos. Dininabobokan oleh suara detikan jam, perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Christa tertutup. Dan ketika pergerakan kakinya telah berhenti, ia tertidur pulas.

**BLAM!**

Suara bantingan pintu membuat Christa tersentak. Buru-buru ia terbangun dan mengerjap pelan. Baru ia sadari ini sudah jam tiga sore. Lama juga ia beristirahat—padahal ia kira hanya tiduran beberapa menit.

Namun setelah sepenuhnya sadar, ia berpikir dua kali. Kira-kira siapa ya yang menutup pintu sampai sekencang itu? Suaranya saja menembus pintu kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Seperti orang ngamuk saja...

"Eh!" Namun kali ini ada sebuah ingatan masuk yang lebih mengejutkan. "Oh, iya! Aku belum mengantar kue!"

Dengan panik ia berdiri. Segeralah ia ambil empat kotak kue yang tersedia dan keluar kamar bersama tampang kucel.

**Tok tok tok.**

"Permisii..."

Pintu kamar di dalam kosan ini satu per satu dia hampiri. Saat dibuka, Christa memberikan kue ke semua pemilik kamar. Kamar nomor 1 dihuni oleh wanita karier berkacamata bernama Rico Brezenska (27). Di kamar nomor 2 ada Marco Bodt (20), mahasiswa berambut hitam yang gemar tersenyum lemah. Kamar nomor 3 diisi seorang kakek botak bernama Bot Pixis (78). Dan yang terakhir, saat Christa berada tepat di depan kamar nomor 4, ia berdehem pelan, ini destinasi terakhir yang harus ia kunjungi.

**Tok tok tok.**

Seperti apa yang dilakukan sebelumnya, mula-mula gadis kecil itu mengetuk pintu. Tapi setelah lima detik berselang, tetap tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari sana.

"Emm... permisi... aku orang baru." Christa mencoba berseru pelan dan kembali menunggu. Hening, ia kembali mengetuk pintu kamar yang lebih kencang.

**Tok tok tok!**

"Halo? Apa ada orang di dalam—?"

"PERGI SANA!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah teriakan yang menyerangnya. Suara itu terdengar dari dalam kamar nomor 4. Dari kebaritonannya, dapat ia tebak bahwa pemilik kamar itu adalah seorang laki-laki. Christa pun menelan ludah.

Kenapa orang ini... galak sekali?

Apa dia baru saja berbuat hal yang salah?

**Cklek.**

Mendadak Marco keluar dari kamarnya dengan menimang map tugas. Ia melihat Christa. "Hei, lebih baik dia jangan diganggu dulu." Ucapnya sambil mengusap tengkuk. "Dia Jean Kirstein. Orangnya baik, tapi begitulah kalau lagi tidak _mood_. Kau hampiri dia di lain waktu saja."

Christa terdiam sesaat, lalu ia mengangguk. Marco kemudian pergi keluar kosan, sedangkan mata biru Christa balik memandang lambang nomor 4 di bagian depan pintu.

"Namanya... Jean, ya?"

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Yo, salam kenal. Aku pendatang baru di fandom Shingekyo. Aku suka Christa. Suka banget malah. Meski aku ErenMika lover di animanga, kayaknya untuk cerita aku lebih suka nulis pairing Christa x others. Contohnya Jean/Christa. Semoga kalian suka :)**

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	2. Penghuni Kamar Nomor 4

**previously**

"Dia Jean Kirstein. Orangnya baik, tapi begitulah kalau lagi tidak _mood_. Kau hampiri dia di lain waktu saja."

Christa terdiam sesaat, lalu ia mengangguk. Marco kemudian pergi keluar kosan, sedangkan mata biru Christa balik memandang lambang nomor 4 di bagian depan pintu.

"Namanya... Jean, ya?"

.

.

Masih di tempat ia berpijak, Christa menatap lurus ke pintu kamar milik Jean Kirstein. Dari nama lengkap beserta suaranya sih memang ketahuan jelas bahwa ia adalah laki-laki. Tapi berapa umurnya? Wajahnya bagaimana? Penampilannya juga. Rasa penasaran Christa masih belum berakhir.

Lalu gadis kecil itu menatap kotak _brownies_ yang dari tadi ia peluk. Pandangannya menerawang. Christa berpikir sebentar.

Kalau ia tidak salah dengar, tadi Jean meneriakinya dengan suara yang agak serak dan aneh. Christa menangkap sebuah sinyal khas dari tanda-tanda tersebut tersebut. Telinga dan _feeling_-nya tidak akan salah.

"Apa dia... sedang sakit, ya?"

Christa berniat mengetuk ulang pintu Jean, tapi gerakannya terhenti. Ia takut apabila Jean kembali merutukinya. Maka dari itu, setelah menimang-nimang sesaat, Christa membukanya langsung lewat kenop pintu; memilih yang lebih aman. Dan iseng-iseng berhadiah, _voila_, ia dapati pintu kamar nomor 4 yang tak terkunci.

Si Renz Bungsu menelan ludah. Agak tidak sopan sih masuk tanpa permisi seperti ini. Tapi tak ada salahnya kan jika ia mengintip sedikit?

.

.

.

**CHRISTA'S—PROBLEMS**

**Shingekyo by Isayama Hajime**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Jean Kirstein—Christa Renz)**

.

.

**two of ...**

-penghuni kamar nomor 4-

.

.

Alih-alih bersuara agar tak lagi terkena seprotan kasar, diam-diam Christa membuka lebar pintu kamar Jean. Gadis yang masih menggenggam erat pak _brownies_ itu sedikit berjinjit dan mengambil langkah yang agak panjang agar bisa masuk tanpa menimbulkan bunyi.

Christa harus hati-hati. Jangan sampai pemilik kamar tau kelakuannya sebelum ia bisa melihat sosok Jean di dalam sini. Rasa penasaran ala remaja yang dimiliki oleh Christa membuat gadis kecil itu berani melangkah maju tanpa rasa gentar.

Sesudah melangkah sekiranya tiga kali. Kini Christa telah sepenuhnya masuk. Ia memandangi ruangan yang memiliki luas serupa dengan kamarnya. Kalaupun ada perbedaan, paling hanya perabotan Jean yang terlihat lebih _simple_ dan sederhana. Tidak se-_colorful_ milik Christa.

Sadar dengan tujuan awalnya, si pirang mengedarkan pandangan. Eh, tapi... kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa? Hanya ada kasur yang berantakan, baju kotor di lantai, PS berkabel kusut, dan buku-buku yang tertumpuk asal.

Tidak ada orang—sama sekali.

Christa menelan ludah. Apa jangan-jangan sebenarnya kamar ini sudah kosong dari tadi?

**Srek!**

"—!"

"Kenapa kau malah masuk, hah!?"

Baru saja Christa beranggapan kamar ini dihuni oleh makluk halus, ada teriakan menggelegar yang membuat ia gagal kabur. Buru-buru Christa menoleh ke arah kasur, dan dia dapati seorang pria yang baru muncul dari balik selimut. Wajah emosi yang dibubuhi keringat itu terlihat jelas di mata biru milik Christa.

_Apa itu Jean Kirstein-nya, ya?_—tebak Christa di dalam hati.

"Hei, kau dengar aku atau tidak sih!? Sana keluar!"

Christa bergeming—tak bergerak. Lelaki berambut cokelat pendek itu sebenarnya berwajah tampan, diketahui dari wajahnya yang memancarkan kemaskulinan. Tapi masalahnya dia marah-marah terus, jadi terkesan sedikit lebih ke arah seram.

"Ng... aku anak kosan baru di kamar sebelah. Namaku Christa Renz. Salam kenal—"

"Aku tak butuh perkenalanmu—ukh, uhuk!"

Suara orang batuk membuat Christa panik. Jean sepertinya sedang radang atau mungkin terkena flu. Wajahnya yang pucat sampai memerah akibat nafasnya yang sesak. Pantas tadi ia menggulung tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal sampai sebatas kepala. Dia benar-benar sakit rupanya.

"Kalau begitu aku letakan ini di meja, ya?" Christa nyengir. Ia berniat pergi—sesuai perintah Jean kepadanya. Namun langkahnya sedikit enggan karena ia mengkhawatirkan pria itu yang batuknya masih belum berhenti. "Mm, tapi maaf... apa kau baik-baik saja—?"

"KELUAR!"

"I-Iya!"

Menciut semenciut-ciutnya, Christa Renz keluar dengan berlari dan menutup pintu. Wajah Christa tegang. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Seolah-olah kayak baru memasuki kandang singa. Dia jadi menyesal telah masuk ke kamar itu. Agak malu juga soalnya.

Ternyata benar kata Marco. Sepertinya ia datang di saat Jean sedang tidak _mood_ menyambut dirinya.

Karena itulah Christa segera balik ke kamar. Ia mengunci pintu dan terdiam. Ternyata agak menyesal juga dia ke sana. Rasa malu atas ketidaksopanannya baru ia rasakan sekarang.

Christa mengambil ponsel dan kemudian menelfon sebuah nama dari daftar kontak. Sambil menunggu deringan diangkat, ia melempar tubuh mungilnya ke permukaan kasur.

Ymir Kegals, sebut saja sahabat Christa, menjawab panggilannya di detik ke tujuh.

'_Ya? Ada apa, Christa?'_

"Ymiir..." Christa ber-huhuhu ria. Ia mengadu seperti anak kecil yang baru di-_bully_ teman sekelas. Karena Ymir telah terbiasa menjadi tempat curhat Christa yang manja, ia cuma tertawa dan menyuruh Christa bercerita. Yah, paling tidak Christa bisa cerita kejadian yang hari ini dialaminya sampai lega (dimulai dari ke kosan baru, kenalan sama banyak orang, sampai bertemu Jean Kirstein yang galak). Walau pada akhirnya Ymir malah menertawakan Christa keras-keras. Apalagi di _part_ terakhir; di bagian dia diusir Jean.

.

.

**christa-s-problems—pi-e-ree**

.

.

**Pi pi pi pi pi!**

Di pagi hari, suara nyaring weker tak berhasil memekakkan telinga Christa yang sedang tertidur. Padahal sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan dan seharusnya ia bangun untuk bersiap-siap sekolah di hari Senin. Tapi bukannya bangun, Christa malah mengambil weker, mematikannya dengan sekali pencet, lantas membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Tak heran Reiner Renz, kakak kandungnya yang kini di luar kota, suka frustasi sendiri mengurusi Christa yang gemar bangun siang.

Sampai akhirnya tiga puluh menit berselang. Christa pun terbangun dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak.

"Ah! A-Aku kesiangan!"

Surai pirangnya yang halus ikut terombang-ambing saat Christa berlarian ke sana-ke mari. Handuk, tas peralatan mandi dan seragam khusus khas Sina Maria _High School_ ia gendong. Ia bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Namun baru selangkah menginjak ubin daerah luar, matanya berpapasan dengan Jean yang baru membuka pintu kamarnya. Wajar sih, kamarnya kan memang bersebelahan. Oleh karena itu, untuk sekian detik mata mereka bertemu dan saling meneliti. Jean memandangnya datar dan Christa cuma bisa memasang raut takut.

Ternyata Jean Kirstein itu tinggi. Sekitar 170 cm, yang berarti beda 20 cm dari Christa yang terlalu mini untuk remaja seusianya. Christa menelan ludah. Sambil menaikkan peralatan mandi ke depan wajah, ia lanjut ke toilet perempuan; kabur. Sedangkan Jean berdecih pelan dan pergi.

Tanpa ada yang menyadari, seragam yang saat ini Jean kenakan adalah kemeja krem dengan celana cokelat pudar panjang, yang merupakan seragam khas putra Sina Maria _High School_.

Sesudah mandi dan terbalut pakaian sekolah, Christa membuka pintu toilet dan menyapu pemandangan kosan dengan seksama. Di daerah dapur ada Rico Brezenska yang tengah memasak mi instan, sedangkan sisanya sepi—mungkin masih pada mendekam di kamarnya masing-masing.

Dan yang terpenting, tak ada Jean Kirstein. Christa keluar dengan perasaan lega. Ia ke kamar, mengambil tas yang telah diisi buku seadanya, dan keluar kosan setelah mengunci kamar.

Walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh tiga menit, Christa tak terlalu khawatir. Sekalipun pintu gerbang Sina Maria _High School_ akan ditutup tujuh menit lagi, Christa yakin dia tidak akan terlambat. Toh, kosannya dekat kok dengan sekolah.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Terima kasih bagi yang suka dan mau mengikuti fict sesederhana ini... :)**

.

.

**replies side**

**Fict JeanChrista nyaris ngga ada.** Iya nih haha. Tambahin dong. **Firasatku bilang Jean tsundere. **Haha :)) **Ada yang ambigu.** Thanks koreksinya. Di awal aku memang sempet bikin kakaknya Christa itu Nanaba, bukan Reiner.

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree...**


	3. Nilai Pelajaran

**previously**

Dan yang terpenting, tak ada Jean Kirstein. Christa keluar dengan perasaan lega. Ia ke kamar, mengambil tas yang telah diisi buku seadanya, dan keluar kosan setelah mengunci kamar.

Walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat dua puluh tiga menit, Christa tak terlalu khawatir. Sekalipun pintu gerbang Sina Maria _High School_ akan ditutup tujuh menit lagi, Christa yakin dia tidak akan terlambat. Toh, kosannya dekat kok dengan sekolah.

.

.

Sina Maria _High School_ merupakan salah satu sekolah terbaik di kota Trost, tempat kelahiran seorang gadis cilik bernama Christa Renz. Christa bersekolah di sana, mengisi angkatan kelas sebelas, lebih tepatnya di kelas 11-A. Menurut Christa, siswa-siswi, guru, karyawan dan bahkan pengurus kebersihan di sekolah ini baik, semua sempurna. Tapi sepertinya untuk hari ini Christa mendapatkan sebuah masalah di kala siang.

'_Panggilan penting; mohon siswi yang bernama Christa Renz datang ke ruang guru, ditunggu oleh Sir Berthold Hoover. Terima kasih.' _

Christa yang sedang makan di _cafetaria_ bersama Ymir sontak menatap _intercom_—asal pengumuman tadi—yang terpasang di plafon. Ymir menoleh ke sahabatnya. "Ada apa? Kok mendadak kamu dipanggil?"

"Tidak tau..." Christa memelankan kunyahan rotinya sambil berpikir. Ia mencoba memenuhi pikirannya dengan unsur-unsur positif. Ah, paling hanya hal sepele. "Tapi aku akan ke sana."

.

.

.

**CHRISTA'S—PROBLEMS**

**Shingekyo by Isayama Hajime**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Pieree Present...**

**(Jean Kirstein—Christa Renz)**

.

.

**three of ...**

-nilai pelajaran-

.

.

Kini Christa sudah berada di depan meja _Sir_ Berthold. Ia duduk dengan kepala tertunduk serta bibir yang digigit. _Sir_ berambut cokelat itu menceramahinya dengan membuka satu per satu halaman buku rapor.

"Dilihat dari nilai-nilaimu, apalagi semester ganjil kemarin, sepertinya kamu mengalami banyak sekali penurunan di berbagai mata pelajaran. Contohnya Matematika, Geografi, Fisika dan Biologi. Ah, terutama nilai Kimiamu." Kalimat _Sir_ membuat Christa meringis. "Dan karena saya juga baru tau kalau kamu telah tinggal sendiri di rumah kos, tampaknya saya perlu menelefon kakakmu untuk datang ke sekolah. Paling tidak membicarakan cara-cara agar akademismu kembali terkontrol."

"Eh?! Memanggil Kak Reiner?" Christa terpuruk. Memang sih, dulu saat tinggal bersama Reiner dirinya selalu mendapatkan bimbingan belajar intensif. Tapi sejak Reiner sibuk dan harus fokus mengurusi segala perpindahannya ke Shiganshina, Christa jadi sungkan meminta bantuan, apalagi meminta ia mengajari otaknya yang bodoh. Kasihan kan, ia sudah capek karena pulang malam.

Dan sekarang _Sir_ Berthold akan meminta Reiner, kakaknya yang sudah tinggal jauh dari kota Trost, untuk datang sebentar, mengobrolkan hal-hal yang baginya tidak penting. Ah, benar-benar merepotkan.

"Apa tidak bisa lewat telefon saja, _Sir_?"

"Tidak bisa. Apalagi nilaimu sudah termasuk yang terparah, Christ. Sekolah harus memanggil kakakmu ke sini." Kata _Sir _berambut cokelat. Dia bersikeras cuma memanggil Reiner tentu karena sudah tau latar belakang Christa yang yatim piatu. Dia kan wali kelas Christa Renz.

"Tapi Kak Reiner sedang sibuk. Aku tidak ingin menambah beban pikirannya."

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kan demi kebaikanmu juga. Dan asal kau tau, dengan nilai 10, 20, dan 30, aku tidak menjamin kau bisa naik kelas."

Christa semakin pusing. Mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca. "Kalau begitu coba biarkan aku menaikkan prestasiku dulu! Kalau nilaiku membaik, jangan panggil Kak Reiner!"

"Tapi mana mungkin kau bisa memperbaiki nilaimu yang seperti itu tanpa bantuan kakakmu?"

"Aku yakin aku bisa! Aku janji akan mendapatkan nilai di atas 80!" Air mata Christa semakin berlinangan.

_Sir_ Berthold mengusap tengkuk. Dirinya selalu kebingungan kalau dihadapi dengan seorang siswi yang mudah menangis seperti ini. "Kalau begitu... baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan perjanjian?"

"Perjanjian?" Christa mengerjap.

"Iya. Jika nilaimu di tes Matematika Senin nanti di bawah 80, maka kau harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar yang diadakan oleh sekolah. Dan kalau selama sebulan nilaimu belum kunjung naik, seperti ucapanku sebelumnya, kakakmu harus dipanggil ke sini. _Deal_?"

Christa menelan ludah. Ini pilihan terakhir.

"I-Iya, _Sir_."

.

.

**Chris-ta—s—pro-blems—pi-e-ree**

.

.

Hampir 20 menit mereka berbincang-bincang di ruang guru, akhirnya guru dan murid itu menuai satu kesepakatan mutlak. Apapun yang terjadi Christa wajib belajar. Jika nilai ulangannya di minggu depan masih kecil, maka ia akan melihat raut wajah kekecewaan dari kakaknya yang sedang bekerja banting tulang untuknya. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Setelah dipersilahkan keluar Christa membuka pintu ruangan dengan gerakan yang sedikit gegabah. Ia sedang buru-buru, ingin merengek dan mencurahkan isi hatinya ke Ymir. Tapi tak disangka-sangka, saat ia baru saja melangkah ke luar ruangan, kepalanya menghantam sesuatu yang keras.

**Brakh.**

Benda-benda persegi berjatuhan. Sepertinya Christa baru saja menabrak seorang siswa yang memegang tumpukan buku. Christa syok dan segera membungkuk. Bersama tangan-tangan kecilnya, ia bantu mengumpulkan segala jenis buku tebal itu dari lantai.

"Ah, maaf! Maaf kan aku! Tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihat depan!" Christa cuma berhasil mengangkat lima buku dari dua belas buku yang ada. Sedangkan tujuh lainnya telah diambil oleh si yang punya.

"Makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat!"

Christa mengedip pelan. Masih dengan pandangan ke lantai, ia berpikir. Rasanya dia cukup _familiar_ dengan suara kasar tersebut. Dan ketika ia mencoba mengadah dan memandang langsung iris mata siswa berambut coklat itu, mimpi buruk Christa jadi kenyataan.

Itu… Jean Kirstein. Penghuni kamar nomor empat yang sangat sensi kepadanya.

"HIIIII!" Lantas Christa menjerit histeris. Apalagi saat ia mendapati pria itu juga sedang memakai pakaian sekolah yang sama dengan miliknya. Seragam Sina Maria _H__igh __S__chool_. Kemeja kuning pudar dengan celana kain berwarna _tan_. Buku-buku yang kulepaskan tadi langsung mengenai kepala dan bahu Jean yang masih jongkok.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau ini!?"

Christa berlari. Niat membantu jadi sirna sesudah ia mengetahui bahwa Jean Kirstein lah orangnya. Jean yang marah berniat mengejar gadis kecil berambut pendek itu, tapi mana mungkin ia bisa meninggalkan belasan buku pesanan gurunya yang berceceran di lantai? Mau dikenai hukuman karena telah memberantaki lingkungan sekolah, hah?

Tak ada pilihan lain, siswa kelas dua belas yang bertampang ala preman itu memunguti buku sambil merutuk. Parasnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Tak jarang ia terbatuk sambil menyeka keringatnya. Sesudahnya ia memasuki ruang guru dan membanting buku-buku itu ke meja _S__ir_ Berthold.

"Ini buku pesananmu."

_Sir_ Berthold pun menoleh. Pria yang lagi menyesap kopi hangatnya memandangi wajah Jean. Alisnya mengernyit mendapati mimik _bad mood_ ala Jean Kirstein yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Ada apa? Kok siang-siang begini raut wajahmu sudah mengerut? Jangan dibiasakan, ya. Kau bisa terlihat dua kali lebih tua dari umur asli."

"Bukan urusanmu! Aku hanya sedang sakit!"

_S__ir_ terkekeh pelan. Maklum, Jean, murid kesayangannya di kelas dua belas ini memang terkenal galak dan hobi marah-marah ke siapa pun. Apalagi dengan dirinya yang sudah mengenal Jean dari balita—toh, dia memang paman jauh dari Jean Kirstein.

"Cepat cek bukumu dan biarkan aku pergi! Lain kali ambil sendiri dari perpustakaan!"

Baru saja Jean berbalik, akan keluar, Berthold segera menarik kemeja bagian belakangnya. "Tunggu sebentar."

"Apa lagi!?"

_Sir_ berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu _sweatdrop_ dan merilis senyum. "Jean, kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, bisa jadi semua orang langsung lari saat melihat wajahmu."

Mata Jean menyipit. Ia jadi teringat Christa yang langsung melemparkan buku-buku ke mukanya saat wajah mereka saling melirik. Ia pun berdesis. "Bisa langsung ke topik utama? Kenapa kau menahanku?"

"Berhubung kau suruh aku _to the point_,_ well_, langsung saja, apa kau tertarik mengajari adik kelas?"

"Hah? Kenapa aku?"

"Kau kan murid kebanggaanku yang paling pintar." Pujinya. "Mau, ya? Adik kelas yang harus kau ajari itu cantik kok."

Jean menggeram. Teriakannya kembali keluar.

"Aku tidak mau! Suruh saja orang lain!"

Ah, Jean. Kau baru saja melewati satu kesempatan besar.

.

.

**see you**

.

.

**my note**

**Apa jalan cerita fict ini sudah ketebak? Cuma membahas cerita sederhana yang dipanjang-panjangin loh :D**

.

.

**replies side**

**Lanjut, ya. Sayang kalo ngga dilanjut. **Tenang, akan dilanjut sampai tamat. **Christa-nya kepo. **Iyaa, haha. **Penasaran nanti gimana sekolahnya. **Tuh, mereka udah ketemu. **Buat ReinerChrista lagi. **Kalau ada kesempatan, ya. **Pengen liat ReinerJean berantem. **Waah.

.

.

**warm regards,**

**Pieree…**


End file.
